


[Podfic] Someone’s Playing the Pink Panther Theme, Right?

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB RvB Podfics [9]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst and Humor, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Chorus Trilogy (Red vs. Blue), Gen, Humor, Infiltration, Introspection, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Season/Series 12, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of Someone’s Playing the Pink Panther Theme, Right? by Hinn_RavenCarolina infiltrates Locus’ squad. There are some close calls.





	[Podfic] Someone’s Playing the Pink Panther Theme, Right?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Someone’s Playing the Pink Panther Theme, Right?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810570) by [Hinn_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/Hinn_Raven). 



## MP3 and M4B

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  
**To Stream:** Just click the link and it should stream in your browser.

Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to stream/mp3]](https://archive.org/download/godoflaundrybaskets_gmail_Rvb/Someone%E2%80%99s%20Playing%20the%20Pink%20Panther%20Theme%2C%20Right.mp3)  
  
| 14 MB | 0:22:10  
M4B | [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/godoflaundrybaskets_gmail_Rvb/Someone%E2%80%99s%20Playing%20the%20Pink%20Panther%20Theme%2C%20Right.m4b) | 16 MB | 0:22:10


End file.
